


Science can(not) fix this!

by female_overlord_3



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: BECAUSE SHE IS BEING PRODUCTIVE, Fluff and Crack, Kyle you tried, Kyles POV, M/M, No Idea, Petty Michael Guerin is my fav Michael Guerin, a bit of angst, but I keep calling him Tyler cause of VD, but honestly mostly crack, guys I really like Kyle, hmmmm actual tags, mentios of Jesse Manes, now I wanna write more pretty cat-like Michael, pheromones?, so much fun writing this, sorta - Freeform, that fucker is his own damn warning, the author also regrets nothing, this author loves italics, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Kyle will not lie that he was ecstatic to finally see Alex and Michael together without all the sadness and heartbreak. He has a feeling DeLuca helped. The two of them were getting really sad and depressing. Kyle's proud he lasted a week before finally saying something but now he wishes he said something from day fucking one because this- this is not what he thought was going to happen.“You’re what now?”





	Science can(not) fix this!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun and silly fic I enjoyed writing. Not beta'd AND I'M EXCITED FOR EPISODE 12!!!!

Kyle will not lie that he was ecstatic to finally see Alex and Michael together without all the sadness and heartbreak. He has a feeling DeLuca helped. The two of them were getting really sad and depressing. Kyle's proud he lasted a week before finally saying something but now he wishes he said something from day fucking one because this- this is not what he thought was going to happen.

“You’re what now?”

“Oh did they forget to teach you what friends are in medical school?” Michael sasses and ok Kyle didn’t miss being near Michael at all but if that kinda almost happy look on Alex’s face stays… he can deal with Guerin.

“No I- of course I know what friends are jackass but-”

“Kyle we’re just friends okay. Simple as that.”

He gives at Alex’s tone but only for now.

-

This is utter and complete torture. Kyle as let them be for a month okay  _ a month _ ! He cannot stand these two being  like  _ this _ anymore!

The week he waited to talk to them was absolutely awkward with Michael being hesitant (what world has Guerin ever been  _ hesitant _ ) and Alex doing this hot and cold but with happiness and fear instead. Then they talked more, fought more, drank  _ a lot _ until they eventually figured their shit out. Some of their shit out.

So Michael and Alex are friends but they can’t just be simple regular friends. No they have to be actual best friends to each other  _ who love each other _ . Them being best friends is great, a bit annoying when he wants to hang out with Alex, but still great. The frustrating part is the love.

Kyle actually feels like he’s drowning in it. It’s so gross but kinda nice because these two really do deserve it. 

Of course Kyle thought of a perfect plan to get them officially together. He blames some weird shit he watched while half drunk and Liz talking to him for a week straight about pheromones.

It takes only another three attempts until they get something that might work. Kyle’s secret weapon to be the best man and be deemed Alex’s best friend is Alien pheromones because if these two don’t screw each others’ brains out by the end of the day, he’s murdering someone.

The thing is though it doesn’t make Michael sex crazy.

-

“We’re going to have two dogs and a kid who needs a home. We can make that cabin our home after I fix it up and live out our days there. Or I can take you to the stars! Alex once I figure out how to engineer my ship to work again, I can take you to space! I’d never be able to leave without you so come with me! God I love your eyes the most. I love when I dream about them. Also you smile, it just makes me all warm and happy because your smiles are the best and you need to smile more. Did I mention you in a uniform is hot. Like sure the army sucks but damn you know how to rock the look.”

Michael is clinging to Alex while settled in his lap and has his face pressed into Alex’s neck as he continues to ramble on. Michael’s smiling with this dopey look in his eyes as he presses closer and closer to Alex.

Alex is holding him but staring daggers at Kyle. Kyle stares back in defiance because he did nothing wrong. It’s not his fault Michael decided to drop by unannounced and get exposed to concentrated alien pheromones Kyle's been working on. He finally caves under Alex’s look after ten minutes.

“We’ll have the antidote ready by tonight ok or you can wait til it wears off.” The daggers change to ice. “Fine i’m sorry your Alien got exposed but this is what he gets for randomly dropping by without a notice okay.”

Alex rolls his eyes but shifts a hand up into Michael’s hair and gently tugs.

“Hey i’m kind of thirsty. Would you mind grabbing me water from the kitchen area please Guerin?” 

Michael grins brightly and presses a long kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Sure thing Handsome. Be right back.”

Once Michael’s out of ear shot Alex stands and Kyle is a little terrified of how quickly he closes the distance between them. There’s also the absolute murderous look on Alex’s face but that walk was no joke.

“You drugged Michael.”

“Not intentionally and it’s more like… getting high? On a truth serum?”

“He’s under a type of influence that you made. Why did you make it.”

Kyle knows that Alex knows why he made it.

“Do I really have to say it?” he mumbles. The murder glare intensifies.

“Fine. I thought you guys getting physical would finally end mine and everyone’s suffering.”

Michael reappears against Alex’s side with a glass of water.

“Here you go darling.” The glass floats as Michael wraps his arm around Alex’s waist to reattach himself.

“Thank you Michael.”

The actual sunshine that is oozing from Michael's face is blinding. Kyle has gone blind thank god.

“I really love when you use my name. I like Guerin too but you rarely use Michael so it always feels so special. I also love when I make you scream it and all those other beautiful sounds you make when I do that thing you love so much. I miss that too. But also just being next to you is perfect.”

For the 9th time Kyle wishes he could be deaf too but no dice.

Alex sighs before letting his head press into the side if Michael's, holding him tight for a few short seconds then walks them back to sit back down.

Why does Kyle feel like crying right now?  _ What even was that?! _

Alex runs his hand through Michael's curls, the Alien apparently content enough to be quiet while sandwiched into Alex's side as his hair is played with.

“You know he’s going to murder you once he’s no longer under the influence.”

Kyle was trying very hard not to think about that. That’s why he said the antidote will be ready by tonight even though Liz is just waiting on stand-by until he says to come over.

-

When Michael got exposed, a dopey smile appeared on his face and all he kept asking about was where Alex was. The airman was already on his way but that was still a good twenty minutes of Kyle being informed about every reason that Michael loves about Alex’s eyes. Then just why he loves Alex. Right when Alex got to the cabin.

Then it was a good few hours of Kyle being stuck hearing Geurin continue to profess every thought he had about Alex Manes while Alex switched between getting this hopeful happy look at Michael and one of just utter heartbreak. Also glaring at Kyle.

Kyle realizes he might have fucked up big time.

Now after finally caving and texting Liz to bring the antidote, Michael is back to his normal annoying self but giving Kyle death glares. Also tripping him and pushing things out of his reach.

“Dear god your acting like a cat Guerin!”

Michael quirks a brow at him.

“Well I can't kill you so here we are.”

A pillow flies into Kyle's face.

“Petty annoyance.”

Kyle accepts his fate with minimal grumbling.

\---

Kyle is just about to knock on the door when voices start yelling.

It's Michael and Alex's. It seems their having a fight. Again. He's been through so many of these he just sighs and parks it on the front porch. Might as well endure this too since he's the reason they're happening more often.

“Why can't you just talk to me about him. I know he's back under some bullshit reason but how are we going to continue to make this work if you won't even tell me what's going on in that stupid brilliant brain of yours?”

That's Michael's voice.

“My monster of a father doesn't get to be anywhere near this. I made him leave once and I can do it again. I can handle him now Michael, he's not going to be doing  _ anything _ this time.”

That's Alex's voice but Kyle thinks its his captain voice. Also… What did sergeant Manes do  _ last _ time?

“I can't handle it if he gets into your head again. I know that's what happened at the drive-in, what made it so hard for you to come home even thinking I would've been long gone from this town. I know it's why you get that look when you see my hand.”

His ears strain to hear if Alex will talk now but then Michael keeps going.

“Please at least… tell me what he says or try not to be alone with him. I know he suspects and probably fully believes I'm the alien that's killed some people, I can handle him too but knowing you won't turn on me again- please.”

Kyle realizes this is a very  _ very _ different argument he probably shouldn't be hearing… but also never realizes just  _ how much _ Jesse Manes has done to ruin Alex's life. That was the one thing that separates his dad from the sergeant, the thing he knows is true in his bones: His dad would never do that to his flesh and blood. Jesse Manes would and has.

He misses some of what Alex starts saying, caught up in his realization, but he didn't miss much.

“-okay I'll let you know and only be near him when I have to. You too okay. Don't- I was young and  _ knew _ he meant those threats so be careful too? If he hurts you-” Alex's voice is full on protective-intent-to-kill but its cut off by what Kyle can guess is Michael's mouth. 

Then moans start to follow and ya go Alex… but he should probably leave now.

He tries to quietly make it back to his car but one of the steps he takes creaks giving him away. He freezes and looks to the window to find Michael there glaring at him. 

Is it weird he expects to be flung into the air by an invisible force?

It happens but honestly now it's kinda fun.

His life is way too weird.

Then said invisible force gently picks him up.

His life is also kinda cool.


End file.
